


The Onion Knight, The Father of Monarchs

by The_White_Wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: During the grand feast celebrating life conquering death, Ser Davos notices that the relationship between his chosen King and Queen has started to deteriorate thanks to the machinations of their court and allies. He decides to make things right between the White Wolf and The Mother of Dragons, and for Westeros as a whole.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth & Daenerys Targaryen, Davos Seaworth & Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 200





	The Onion Knight, The Father of Monarchs

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have posted anything for GOT, and have had this in my files for a while and decided to post it. I hope I gave Jon and Dany some justice after what happened to them in canon.

The Great Hall was filled with merriment, with the enticing smell of the grand banquet that all the men and women never thought they would ever see again. 

Ser Davos watched with mirth as his good friend, Tormund spoke tall tales, and real tales of Jon Snow’s martial and regal prowess. 

In truth, since Davos had sworn himself to the service of the young man, the former smuggler had thought of the Northern lad as a surrogate son. So, it was only natural to feel pride for the man he considered a son in all but name. 

As Tormund spun his tales about Jon being a king, and a fierce dragon rider, Davos looked over to the woman that until recently made Jon happy, only to see a melancholic and lost young woman instead of the beautiful charismatic woman. The fearsome Dragon Queen had been a few minutes ago, had been replaced by a scared and isolated girl. 

The sight of the broken lass broke his old heart.

Davos grabbed his tankard of the strong dry bitter northern ale and walked over and sat himself next to the Queen, as he did, he couldn’t help noticing The Spider side-eyeing Queen Daenerys’ every move with a critical eye. 

The old man placed his mug on the head table, and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, she returned the smile though it didn’t meet her lilac eyes. “Ser?”

“Tormund doesn’t grasp the weight of his words, Your Grace.” He said in an attempt to quell her fears and pain. 

She gave him a sad smile. “Perhaps not.” She granted. “Though everyone else does.” She says looking directly at Jon, with sadden eyes and a giving her Warden of The North a longing gaze. 

“I’m sure Jon is simply lost. He is a man that has dedicated both of his lives to bring forth the dawn. He will return to his  _ real  _ home soon enough.”

Daenerys brought out her hand to hold the goblet of wine, and hesitated, and lowered the chalice back to the table. The wine glass remained untouched, to his knowledge she hadn’t actually drunk from the vessel. “Where is his home Davos? Winterfell, Castle Black, Beyond the Wall, or… Somewhere else?”

She sounded so vulnerable, it reminded him of when Jon had been brought back to the realm of the living. It broke his old heart that his chosen Queen was fretting about her place in this country, with his chosen King. 

Perhaps, he should ignore the fat bald eunuch and The Dwarf of Casterly Rock. Stannis never liked the bald man, he used to say Varys was a devious sly man that would sell out his own mother if it would serve his agenda, not unlike Littlefinger. 

The world would be a better place without Littlefingers and Spiders acting as puppet masters, pulling people’s strings to advance their nefarious plans. 

The Spider had rejected Davos’ proposal for Daenerys and Jon to wed. For what purpose? They would be Jaehaerys _The Conciliator, and Good Queen_ Alysanne Reborn _._ Didn’t The Seven Kingdoms deserve a just woman and an honourable man to rule them?

Having these two together on the throne, leading The Seven Kingdoms was something that the realm desperately needed. Especially after losing noble and just men from the bloody conflicts in recent history; Robert's Rebellion, Greyjoy Rebellion, The Purging of The Wolves in King's Landing, The War of Five Kings, Cersei’s Wildfire Plot, The Conflict Beyond the Wall, and The Great War. As well as suffering under shit monarchs; The Mad King, Robert Baratheon, Joffrey The False King, Feeble Tommen, Balon Greyjoy, Cersei The Mad Queen and Euron Greyjoy.

And Lord Tyrion, while generally an intelligent man, had been hindering Daenerys’ military campaigns, and had killed Davos’ own boys in The Battle of The Blackwater, with wildfire of all things. He would work with the small man, but he didn’t like him, he couldn’t. His close friendship with The Spider also was suspect, the way he looked at The Queen made Davos feel uneasy. 

He brushed his beard with his good hand. “His home is where his heart is.” He gave her a look, that made her look away and to the crowd that was celebrating life conquering death. 

“I’m not so sure, Ser Davos.” She said softly. 

“He is far too gone tonight,  _ My  _ Queen _.”  _ The slight upturn of her lips was not unnoticed by his old eyes. She looked heartened by his loyalty to her. He spoke with a gesture of his head towards Jon. “I propose you let him sleep it off, and I will talk to him.”

She looked at him with fear and grasped his hand. “No. That won’t be necessary. But I’ll take your advice, Davos. I will let Jon sleep it off. Good night, Ser Davos.” With that, he stood up, as his Queen did and left the Great Hall, with The Spider behind her. 

Davos hadn’t spotted his Just Queen’s loyal guard, Grey Worm, nor her exotic handmaiden. Since he didn’t trust the Eunuch, Davos decided to escort The Queen to her chambers, as Jon was too deep into his cups. 

As he stepped into line with his Queen, she gave him a genuine smile, “You need not follow me, Ser Davos.”

He held his hands behind his back as he walked with her, “I thought that I should give these old bones a little movement. They were rather stiff from sitting for too long.” She didn’t call him out on his fib, he had moved across the hall to sit with her. 

Davos turned his head slightly, to notice that Varys had opted not to follow them, instead, he attempted to speak to Lord Manderly. The large Northman lifted his nose at the man’s attempt at conversation, the spurn caused Davos to silently chuckle. 

Since Lord Wyman swore fealty to Jon, he, along with the deceased Lord Ned Umber, and Lady Alys Thenn, and Lord Roose Ryswell, and the deceased Little Bear, Lyanna Mormont had been vocally in Jon Snow’s faction. 

The North, following Daenerys’ arrival, had been split into two factions, The Unification faction, and the Independent faction. Lady Thenn was firmly in Jon’s faction, due to him granting her asylum at Castle Black and wedding her to the Magnar of The Thenns. The young lad, Roose Ryswell followed Jon because he had granted both him and House Ryswell clemency. 

While, from what Davos could understand, Wyman Manderly was in Jon’s faction not only because he holds his oaths seriously, but also because the shrewdly intelligent lord, understood the predicament The North was currently in following The War of The Five Kings, The Reign of The Flayed Man, The Long Night, and now The Dragon’s Reconquest. Manderly knew that The North needed the other kingdoms to survive. 

Daenerys and he reached her chambers, as she walked in, he was about to leave when she called out to him, “Davos, you may come in.”

He nodded, and followed her in, and remained a respectful distance. She looked even more vulnerable and did not meet his eyes. “Has… Has Jon, said anything to you about me, or anything he has learned recently?”

Davos scoured his brain for anything that seemed odd that Jon had said, but came up blank. “No, My Queen.”

“Daenerys…My name is Daenerys. You may call me by my given name in private. And if I may do the same?” She said while walking closer to him. “I see you in a similar way to the way that I saw Ser Barristan Selmy. Something akin to a father figure” Her voice then became almost inaudible. “Is that alright?”

He wrapped an arm around the small, powerful woman. “Hush, sweet girl,” He cooed softly, “Of course that is alright, I see you as a daughter that I never had. Marya always wanted a girl.” He had grown to love the woman in front of him, almost as much as he did for Shireen. 

He noticed that Daenerys cradled a hand unconsciously to her stomach. Davos eyes widened, did House Targaryen finally have an heir? It would make his mission to have Jon and Daenerys sew the kingdoms together through marriage more prudent. 

“Can I trust you, Davos?” She asked looking up at him, with unshed tears. 

“Aye, I would hope so.”

“I’m scared.” She revealed. “I’m scared that everything I have done will be all for naught.” Davos held her tighter around the shoulders and gently brought her to the edge of her large bed to sit on.

He dropped his voice to that of a whisper so that only she could hear him, he didn’t trust The Spider not to be eavesdropping outside those heavy ironwood doors. “How long? He asked gesturing at her stomach. 

She opened her mouth slightly, yet no words came out. “How?”

Davos gave her a fatherly smirk, “I almost didn’t notice, you mimed drinking your wine, and cradled your stomach when I mentioned that my wife wanted a daughter. I doubt many if anyone noticed.” He assured her. 

“A miracle child. A child conceived before the long night, and between a supposedly barren Queen, and The Dragon King Hidden Beneath Snow.”

Hidden beneath the snow? 

Jon could ride dragons, only those of a Valyrian heritage were privileged to do so through their blood. Jon was hidden behind the name Snow by his father Eddard Stark, did the lad have Valyrian heritage from his mother?

“I don’t understand, Your Grace?”

“What I say this night, must never be revealed to anyone with the exception of myself and Jon, under pain of death.” She said in a tone that brokered no arguments. “…Can you do that?” She asked in a smaller voice. 

She was teetering on the edge of breaking down and needed someone to lean on. The Spider told him that she and Jon kept them at a distance to forget that nothing lasts.

Absolute Horseshit! 

He knew in his old bones that these two were still young, and needed guidance. And even the oldest and wisest Kings and Queens needed council. 

Stannis always had Maester Cressen, then himself. Robert had Jon Arryn. Even Aegon the Conqueror had his sisters and Lord Orys. 

Jon had leaned on him following the mutiny, and never treated Davos, anything less than like family. The way he treated his blood, or Lord Commander Tollett, or Tormund. And here was Daenerys looking for fatherly wisdom, and a father’s love and assurance. 

“Aye. I swear that I will keep your counsel. I swear it by the old gods and the new.”

Daenerys sighed audibly, as she played with her mother’s ring. “Jon is not of Ned Stark’s seed, but rather of my brother Rhaegar’s. He was married to Lady Lyanna Stark, she gave birth at the end of The Rebellion, and before she succumbed to birthing fever, she had her brother swear to protect her son from Robert The Usurper.” She swallowed heavily, “…And now, that he has found out thanks to his friend Samwell Tarly, and his brother, Brandon, he has been avoiding me, he is ashamed of our relation.”

“And many Northmen and Knights of The Vale presume that you are too much like your father. Including Jon’s eldest sister.” Davos stated while rubbing her back providing a paternal comfort she hadn’t felt since the like of Ser Willam. “It’s not fair, I know, but you need to show them that you truly are not the Mad King’s daughter, but Queen Rhaella’s girl. A woman that rivals the likes of her remarkable forefathers and foremothers. Give him time, lass. His life has been upended, and his life’s work has come to a close. He needs time to adjust to his new reality.”

Daenerys held her hands above the slight swell of her abdomen. “I saved The North, did I not? Saved their King? Saved Winterfell? Saved House Stark? Lost my sweet son in the northern wastes? Is that not enough?”

“I know that you don’t hold King Stannis highly, but he had suffered from The Northerner’s stubbornness. He saved them from The Wildlings. Protected the impoverished Nights Watch. They did not blink an eye.” 

Daenerys bit her lip, “And what of his eldest brother, The Usurper? Surely with Ned Stark’s loyalty, they remained true?”

Davos snorted, “No, Daenerys. Stannis had to often hear Robert swear, and curse the stubborn goats.” 

Daenerys giggled slightly, reminding Davos once again of her young age. It was the first time he had seen the young queen show mirth in the last few days. “You have my thanks, Davos. You have assuaged some of my fears, and have given me hope.”

The Onion Knight handed her a thin blade, Dany pulled the slender blade out of its sheath and looked at the dirk. She looked at the smuggler turned knight with curiosity and a slither of fear mixed in. “Davos?”

“A mother should never be without protection.” Davos acting on instinct, wrapped his arm around her small frame and brought her closer to him, to give her a reassuring embrace. He gave the crown of her head, a small peck. She held her head against the crook of his head for a few minutes, before her breathing evened out before soft snores were heard. 

He gently took her dagger and sheathed it, hiding it beneath her pillow. He then proceeded to lay her back on the bed and tucked her beneath her furs. As he did, he heard the sound of scratching against the doors. 

Davos rose, palming his other dagger. After Jon’s mutiny, Davos would never not have a blade on his person. So that he can either to protect himself, his Queen, his King and now their unborn heir. He opened the door slightly to see the albino direwolf, with gashes that have been sutured or cauterized, his right ear was almost non-existent either claimed by the cold, weights or both. 

“Ghost,” Davos whispered, as he rubbed his shorthand over the wolf’s head. “How are you, fairing lad?” He asked as Ghost gave a silent whine. “How about you and I swap duties? You look after Daenerys, and I will deal with your stubborn master, hmm?”

Without any commands, Ghost padded past him, giving Daenerys a small lick, before laying on the ground, at the foot of her bed. 

Davos smirked, as he walked out, hearing the heavy ironwood door lock behind him. He would take heart that his Queen was safe with his King’s familiar. The Spider couldn’t sink his fangs into the Queen while Ghost was protecting her. 

The former smuggler tucked his hands behind his back and walked the stone corridors in search of his King. A father-to-be.

_ The King Hidden Beneath Snow. _

He could only imagine the bards what the bards would sing about Jon’s heritage if they ever knew. A prince hidden away as a bastard, the sole stain of the honourable Lord Stark’s cloak. 

Perhaps this was the new Age of Heroes? The White Wolf, Mother of Dragons, White Walkers, Three-eyed Raven, The Spider, The Imp, The Mad Queen, The Crow’s Eye. 

Davos found Jon slightly stumbling towards his chambers; he was not as sloshed as he had the right to be. Davos cleared his throat, as he advanced upon the young man. 

“Davos?” He asked, with a slight slur. “I thought you retired, after escorting Dan… The Queen. 

Davos frowned slightly. The older man was already privy to Jon’s love for The Dragon Queen. “I heard Lady Arya talk to one of the men, that your sister had encountered a weight in The Crypts?”

Jon nodded, as he closed his eyes. It had been a hard couple of weeks, and the night before was even shittier. “Aye, I had replaced swords for my grandfather, uncle. I have yet to give Lady Lyann… I had still given Robb’s and  _ his  _ father swords for their empty tombs. It appeared that we had missed one. Bran had told me that a stable boy had taken one when they fled from the Ironborn.”

“I heard Princess Shireen always talk about The Crypts of The Kings of Winter. Would you escort me?”

Jon looked as if he wanted to reject the proposal, before nodding at the look that Davos gave him. It wasn’t an offer, but a fatherly command. “Aye.”

They walked out of the keep, and past the cold, Jon took them past the glass gardens, the panes needed to be replaced. They hadn’t fared well from The Sack of Winterfell, nor The Great War. Jon plucked a slightly frost-bitten blue rose and trailed the paths until they reached the Stark tombs. 

They descended the steps, the smell of dust intruding in Davos’ nostrils. They stopped in front of Lyanna Stark. Jon gently placed the sword at her feet and replaced her now empty hand with the rose. 

“Fath…Lord Stark always gave her these roses.” Jon explained, disrupting the silence. “He always told us it was her favourite.”

“He’s still your father, lad.”

He knew that Daenerys had asked him not to talk to Jon about the revelation, and in a normal situation he would abide by her commands. But they needed to reconcile. If not for the realm, nor their babe growing in Dragon Queen’s womb, then for themselves. 

They deserved happiness after their trials and tribulations the pair had to endure during their young lives. 

Jon’s eyes widened. “How?”

“Does it matter?”

“Suppose not,” Jon mumbled and turned his head towards Lord Stark’s tomb. “He never told me, Davos. The honourable Ned Stark never told me who he was, he just let me assume that she was a common girl, a whore, or Lady Ashara Dayne… He was only going to tell me after I had sworn to take The Black.”

“He was human, Jon. I learned the hard way not to put people on pedestals. Stannis killed his little girl. A girl that I loved as if she were my own.” Just as he now loved Daenerys and Jon. “Eddard Stark was a man, a virtuous and honourable one, for sure, but human. He made mistakes. He wasn’t infallible.”

“He did,” Jon admitted. “But what did he think I would do? Threaten my family’s lives for Aegon’s Throne?” Jon asked, shouting at Eddard’s statue. “What did I do to deserve that mistrust!?”

Davos patted his King’s shoulder. “Perhaps it wasn’t you? How many knew of your parentage?”

“Two. Lord Stark and Lord Reed.”

“Aye, two men. Both had a vested interest in keeping Lyanna’s only son safe. Eddard Stark raised you, reared you. You had no difference in education to your brother, Robb. He hid you as his bastard. His son.”

“I don’t know who I am if not Eddard Stark’s son,” Jon admitted. “It was all I ever wanted, was to be a Stark.”

Davos gave Jon a small squeeze to his shoulder. “He was an honourable man. He forsook his oaths to Robert to save an innocent babe, his nephew. For you. He shed his impeccable signature honour, for you. He adopted you, lad. You are as much his son, as Robb, Sansa, Brandon Rickon, and Arya are his children.” 

“Should I tell the world about my parentage? The Northerners would forsake me, Daenerys would hate me, people would abandon her to support me being King.” He said numbly. “They deserve to know that their father never strayed from his marital bed?”

“Have you talked to Daenerys? Asked how she feels? You two are a one in this are you not?”

“I have not, and I don’t know.” The White Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sam is under the impression that she would kill me before she stepped aside.”

Davos scoffed, what did this Samwell know of Daenerys beyond rumours? And since when did Jon succumb to the advice of others in relation to avoiding Daenerys? “I didn’t ask for the opinion on the Tarly boy. I asked the man in front of me. A man that is willing to make the hard calls. Or was I mistaken? Am I not speaking to The White Wolf, the man that gave his life for the Wildlings, and almost for his baby brother?” The man that had won the respect of two kings and a queen?

“She executed Lord Tarly and his son with dragon fire. A similar to her father when he killed Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark.”

“Did she? I heard The Mad King took enjoyment, was aroused by fire and the screams of his victims. When she returned from The Battle of The Gold Road did, she seemed to be crazed? You spoke to her as soon as she climbed off her dragon.”

“No. She did not.” Jon admitted with guilt lacing his voice. “She had to execute them; she gave them two chances at clemency. If she let them live after that she would be seen as weak. Sometimes strength is terrible. That’s what she said.”

She is certainly an intelligent lass. A tad too impulsive, but she evens out his reluctance. And vice versa. Jon and Daenerys complemented each other. 

“You executed Ser Janos. Many didn’t like that. Letting the Wildlings through, pissed off all but a few loyal to you. Then a landless bastard executes his Black Brothers. Some may have considered you mad?”

Davos watched, as Jon started longingly at his mother’s statue. “I will never know if she loves me. If she cared, all we know for sure is that Ned…My father took me in as his own.”

Davos would temporarily allow his liege to change the subject. He needed to vent, a shoulder to listen to him work out his identity crisis. “I’m not a mother, but I am the father of seven sons,” eight when he includes Jon, and two daughters, with Shireen and Daenerys. “I loved them since they were smaller than a pea, I loved them, as did Marya.” Just as Daenerys loves your child. 

“According to Daenerys, Rhaegar was gallant and noble, not unlike Lord Stark. I suppose he loved me? I’m not so sure, from what I understand, he was caught up in prophecies. I could have just been a tool in his armoury.”

“Nonsense!” Davos said, voice as hard as steel. “I never meet the man, but you say that he was a good man. “He would have loved you. He would be proud of the man you became, just as I am.”

Jon looked away from him, as he looked around his maternal forefathers. “I don’t know how to be a Targaryen. I know their history, but I was raised a Stark. I was raised learning the old ways. The ways of The First Men. The ways of The North. I know nothing of being a Dragon King. Of Fire and Blood.”

“The way I see it, you know more about the Targaryens and their history than Daenerys. She learned all she could from what little she read and her half-crazed brother. You served with Maester Aemon, received informal tutelage from him. Princess Shireen told me that he was brother to Aegon the Unlikely. He knew his kin better than Daenerys ever will.”

“She’s Aegon the Conqueror and Good Queen Alysanne reborn. It’s in her blood to know her history even if it’s instinctual.”

“Perhaps,” Davos admitted. “Just as you are Jaehaerys The Conciliator, and Eddard Stark reborn. You may look and think like a Stark, but you rule like a Dragon. You put aside your sorrows, grief, and turmoil to plunge yourself into your duties.”

“That’s because I have been following Maester Aemon’s advice that he gave to his brother, Aegon. Kill the boy, and let the man be born.”

“You’re doing a shit job of it,” Davos said with his gruff voice. 

“What?”

“You heard me. Does a man sulk about what others think about him? Did Eddard Stark? Lord Commander Mormont? Mance Rayder? Stannis? No. They continued on. You have a lass that feels cast aside by your people, the people you once told me that you have to treat with them as if they were your blood.”

“Tormund meant no harm. I’m sure that if Daenerys was in his line of sight, he would be shouting her praises ‘til his voice was hoarse.”

“I doubt she was questioning Tormund’s loyalty or ambitions.”

“She doubts me?” He asked with a sullen expression. “I have told her she was my Queen.”

“Can you blame her?” Davos asked Jon’s ignorance was begging to grate on him. “She saved The North, lost a child, lost men. Soldiers, food, and money that she had for her war to reclaim her family’s kingdom. Your kingdoms. And what does she get in return? Scorn, distrust, vocal discontentment from your sister that borders on sedition, if not outright treason.”

Jon was silent, Davos watched as Jon absorbed all the information, their walk into his ancestors’ tombs, and their meeting had sobered the young king. The lad had faced more than his fair share of evil, and shit happening to him and his family. The last thing he needed was Jon contributing to his own bouts of melancholia. 

“I praised her, did I not?” He asked as if he couldn’t remember. Time must be a blur to him. 

“You raised your tankard to Tormund’s toast. You never showed your people that you actively believe she is worthy of praise. Tormund is a foreigner like her. Your Ned Stark’s heir as far as they are concerned. That would have been the time to praise her.” 

Jon’s sullen face transformed into the determined man that he knew. The man he respected. “I love her, Davos. Sansa and Arya… Not so much.”

Davos shrugged. “Fuck ‘em. You are the head of House Stark, not Sansa, not Arya, and not Brandon.” He then rubbed his hand over his salt and pepper beard. “I wanted to bring this up several times since I saw how much you meant to each other following the expedition Beyond the Wall, when you proclaimed her your Queen, forsaking a military alliance with Cersei.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“At first, I wanted you two to enjoy each other’s company. How often do noblemen and women wed for love first and politics second?” Davos asked, with a small smile. “I proposed it to Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys.”

“And?”

“The Dwarf was amicable with the proposal until The Spider weaved a lie that almost convinced me, to my shame. He said that you two wouldn’t listen to our council to have you two wed.”

Jon closed his eyes again, his face illuminated by the flicker of the torches lining the wall. “Why are you telling me this now?”

That wasn’t his secret to tell. “I wouldn’t be a good advisor for you if I let a devious Lyseni Eunuch and The Lannister Imp cloud my judgment. And I apologise that it took me this long to realise that.”

Jon swallowed, as he gave Davos an appreciative nod. He knew what he had to do, and he had to go to Dany. She needed to know that she wasn’t alone. That he still loved her, and that she was more than The Queen to him. 

“I need to see her.” Davos stilled his movements by placing a hand on the lad’s chest. 

“Trust me, lad. You will want a clear head and mind. Sleep on what you have learned. She will appreciate that you are not going to her in an inebriated state.”

Late the next morning, Dany awoke to Missandei gently rousing her from her slumber, judging from the light outside, it was late morning or noon. Dany stretched herself not unlike a cat across the bed, she swept her feet off the bed and felt the warm soft fur of Ghost. 

“Did you sleep in here all night, sweet boy?” Dany asked softly while she patted the wolf with her feet, feeling his soft warm fur tickle her toes. 

Ghost lifted his head, looking at her with his sleepy blood-red eyes, before laying back down. 

It was how she felt. She wanted to sleep for years, after all, she had endured in the past few days. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She gazed over at Missandei, who walked over to her with a thick woolen dress. 

As Missandai helped her into her dresses, her friend spoke, “The Dothraki healer, was cross that you put the Khalakka at risk.”

“I’m sure that my people will assume it was the babe driving me to be strong and impulsive.” It’s what Drogo believed when she wanted to stop slavery. As long as she retains her bells, the Dothraki will continue to follow her.

“Have you told Lord Snow?” Missandai asked gently, as tended to Dany’s silver-gold locks. 

_ Not a Lord, nor a Snow. The rightful king, and a Targaryen. A King hidden beneath the snow.  _

Dany shook her head and bit her lip. She recalled how Davos had suggested she allow Jon the time to digest his new world that he lived in. A world free of White Walkers, and legions of mindless undead husks. 

Her life's goal since Viserys died in Vaes Dothrak was to reclaim her family’s throne. Just as Jon’s has been to bring forth the dawn ever since he left Winterfell. What frightened her was that he now knew his true heritage, what was to stop whoever told Jon in the first place to take her off the board of the great game. To kill her and her unborn babe?

She already didn’t trust herself to be able to carry the babe to term, she didn’t need to fend off shadows in the night. 

She had noticed how protective Davos was last night, escorting her to her chambers, giving side glances to her Master of Whispers. Jorah had told her not to trust the bald man as far as she could throw him. That he had served her father, Robert the Usurper, and Joffrey the Cruel. 

Olenna Redwyne had told her how the eunuch would have known the truth of The Kingslayer cuckolding Robert Baratheon, knew of Littlefinger and Lysa Tully’s crimes. The murder of Jon Arryn, and the false charges and subsequent execution of Lord Stark. 

And if her suspicions were true, The Spider had played a role in her father’s paranoia. All conjecture of course. But she had to remain vigilant. She didn’t have to just fret about her own wellbeing. Dany placed a hand on the slight swell of her stomach. 

Her miracle child. 

“No.” She said almost inaudibly. 

“Will this alter your plans for Kings Landing?”

“I don’t know.” There was too much to worry about. Her babe, Jon, The North, poverty, manpower, food, supplies. 

One thing was certain; however, no one’s position in her council was permanent. Not that she had much of a council since the Lannisters and Euron’s faction of the Iron Islands had massacred her vassals. 

A few minutes later, her friend left to fetch her some water and dried fruits to break her fast. Not long after her friend had left, someone knocked on her chamber door. “Enter.” She called, as she held a held her dagger beneath the wrist cuff of her dress. 

Ser Davos was right, for a long time she had relied on Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, Daario, Ser Barristan and her children for protection, though it went unsaid, she had to be able to protect herself in the event that her protectors were unavailable. 

To her surprise, Jon, wearing a dark grey, almost black tunic took a step inside her chambers and closed the large ironwood door behind her. “I’m sorry, Dany.”

She swallowed. Had Davos betrayed her trust? Did he tell her child’s father the truth? As she looked at him, it seemed he hadn’t slept much the night before, he had dark rings around his eyes making his iris’ look almost black. 

“For what exactly, Lord Snow?” She couldn’t help but bite out of that question. 

If Jon was taken back by her anger, he didn’t show it. “For too many things. I have been blinded as until recently.” He said slowly, as he looked at his boots. “I painted my…. Mother’s homelands, the lands my fath… Uncle and brother ruled over as people that would see past your… our family’s recent history. I whispered sweet promises that would never come to fruition.”

Dany placed the dirk on the bedside table. She had nothing to fear from Jon, did she? 

Jon treasured honour. His blood. They share the same blood, the blood of Aegon The Conqueror. Jon was no kinslayer.

“You did. You also have allowed slights not just from your men and vassals, but from your kin. Sansa. She cannot continue to undermine me. I fought on the battlefield. I shed blood, sweat, and tears, while she cowered in the crypts.”  _ I could have lost our babe in The War for The Dawn. _ “And she still screams that she wants independence. Is that what you want? Northern Independence?”

What she was offering The North was worth more to them than independence. They would have a man of Stark blood on the throne, and their heirs would share their blood. Could they not imagine the influence that would allow them to possess? 

He shook his head; it was then that she noticed his long curly sable locks were free from their usual restraint. “No.” He said emphatically. “No, I bent the knee to you, as Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark, and King Robb’s heir.” He then knelt again. “And now, I will do it once again as Aemon Targaryen, the legitimate son, and heir of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.” 

She closed her eyes, her eyes stinging from the welling tears. “I don’t want you to bend the knee. I want you to rule beside me.” Dany said quietly while trying to maintain her emotions. “I have since I realised that you are not like everyone else.” She released a shuddered breath and had to resist resting her hand on her stomach. “Have you told anyone else about your heritage?”

“No. But Davos knows.”

“He is a good man,” Dany replied in agreement. “Did the Onion Knight deliver to you any more truths?”

“No. He helped me work through things and made me realise that I haven’t, nor has The North or The Vale have shown any measure of gratitude. He also told me that I was being a dullard for being hung up on something too trivial.”

Daenerys cocked her head to the side, “And that is, Jon?”

“I didn’t know how to be a Targaryen.” He answered, with a slight blush. “Davos reminded me that I knew Maester Aemon, my namesake. He was a wise man, and he took The Black and became a maester. My father, your brother, Rhaegar was gallant and noble, if not too interested in prophecies. There is no right way to be a dragon, just as there is no right way to be a direwolf.” 

Jon then took a few tenuous steps towards her, “Dany,” He rasped with his Northern brogue, “Can you forgive this Northern Fool, and marry me?”

Daenerys gave a watery smile, as she jumped into his strong arms, “Of course I forgive you Jon.”

They swayed in each other’s embrace before Jon pulled back slightly. “You didn’t answer the second part?”

Dany leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss; one they hadn’t shared since the waterfall. She felt like her home was whole again, just after it was given to her, and the truth had ripped it from her. “I thought it was already given.”

After a few moments, they pulled apart but had yet to separate their hands from each other. It was a dream come true for the young couple. 

“I will talk to Sansa, Arya, and Bran before we tell everyone.”

Dany wasn’t happy with him going alone with his family, what if Sansa managed to sway his desires and decide not to marry her? “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Aye,”

“Take Ser Davos. He has a way of smoothing over arguments.”

“Aye, as you wish.” He leaned down to give her another searing kiss before he moved to the door. He looked back to his betrothed with loving eyes. “You will have to start thinking about what families or men you will raise to nobility to live in Bear Island, Last Hearth, and The Dreadfort.”

“We, Jon, we will discuss it upon your return. And whilst we do that, we shall discuss what we shall do within our last war.”

Jon left Daenerys and strolled down the stone hallways with feeling lighter, as he walked down, he gave Missandai a respectful nod as he went to find Ser Davos. He eventually found The Onion Knight sitting in an alcove whittling something out of wood. 

“Davos, I wish to speak with you.”

“Of course.” Davos sheathed his blade and pocketed the piece of wood. 

Jon then told related to his advisor that he had rekindled and that he had proposed marriage to her. And that he was now on his way to his siblings to discuss with them his intentions, and asked if the knight would accompany him to the meeting. 

“Aye.” Davos followed Jon all the way to the Godswood. There, the pair found the King’s siblings, sitting beneath the white heart tree and its blood-red leaf canopy. 

Bran looked at them with an empty gaze and spoke with an equally devoid tone of voice. “Hello, Jon. I knew you wished to see us, we have been waiting for quite a while.”

Jon turned to look at Davos with confusion, all the old knight did was shrug his shoulders. “He’s your brother.”

Jon snorted, before looking at his brother, and sisters. “I have come up with a compromise with Queen Daenerys, an agreement that will hopefully sate the thirst for autonomy of you, Sansa and The Northmen. We will marry beneath the Godswood. The Seven Kingdoms will be sewn together through marriage, The North, Riverlands and The Vale through our family, and the rest of the southern kingdoms through her Targaryen reconquest of Westeros.”

He left out the part about being the heir to the throne. Sansa and Arya didn’t need that. Sansa because of her thirst for power and her active dislike for his betrothed, and Arya for her sake. He was still her big brother, the boy that taught her how to use a bow, swing a sword in secret. 

She had only come back home. She didn’t need her world to be turned upside down, his baby sister had already been through the bloody seven hells, surviving all alone after Father’s execution under false charges. 

Jon looked at Bran, to see if the boy who had once been carefree, climbing and following him and Robb around Winterfell as if he were their shadow. 

Bran said nothing, he just looked at him with an empty gaze. 

“What of our independence? Binding us to her throne will not give us what we desire. Autonomy, our independent sovereignty. It’s what Robb wanted, what he died for. Father would not approve, he fought to overthrow the Dragons. I heard King Robert say it to father numerous times.”

No. Ned and Robb fought for their family, for justice. Not to merely overthrow the current crown, or to secede. If he hated Jon’s family, why did Ned openly detest what happened to his half-brother and sister, Aegon and Rhaenys? Why did he hide Jon underneath his pristine white cloak? Ned Stark forsook his honour for him.

A Targaryen. 

“How did Dorne maintain most of their powers?” Davos asked, looking at Sansa. “I’m not a learned man, I was never taught by a maester as you were as a lass.”

Sansa blinked, “My apologies, Ser Davos, this is a family meeting would you excuse us?”

To Sansa’s chagrin, the Onion Knight looked to his King for his assent. Jon gave a curt shake of his head, not looking at Davos, but kept his steel-grey eyes on his sister. “Davos stays. As you’re King-to-be, I have commanded my hand to help me.”

Arya spoke up for the first time, answering Davos' question. Jon internally grinned, she had always loved stories about House Targaryen, and Davos seemed to have a talent to convince fiery independent young ladies to their cause.

“During the reign of Daeron The Good, he integrated House Martell and Dorne through marriage. He married Princess Myriah, and his sister, Daenerys married Maron Martell. Dorne was allowed to hold the title of Prince, or Princess and were granted other concessions that the other Lords and Kings were not during Aegon’s Conquest.”

Davos chuckled, “Aye, you know your history. Queen Daenerys and your brother will wed. Lady Sansa and her descendants will be granted to be able to call yourselves, Monarchs of Winter. Just as your ancestors had done before Aegon’s landing.”

“A King or Queen in name only.”

Jon clenched and unclenched his hand that was still scarred from the night he saved Lord Commander Mormont. “Nay, The North will enjoy lower taxes, perhaps even exempt for several years. Besides, Sansa even our Father and Grandfather all the way up to Torrhen were kings in all but name. They were allowed to worship the old gods without repercussions, all they had to be willing to do was be ready to rally their banners for House Targaryen, and pay their taxes.”

Jon recalled sitting with Robb with Maester Luwin, and the learned man had told him that despite King Torrhen kneeling to Aegon. Every Northman looked to the Stark in Winterfell before the King on the Iron Throne. 

Davos looked back at Arya, “How has The North fared from; The War of The Five Kings, The Rule of The Flayed Man, The Battle of The Bastards and now The War for The Dorne, Arya Nightbreaker?”

The younger woman’s eyes furrowed at the epithet. “We lost too many men, women and children. Houses have been killed off; our fields are frozen solid. According to the Free Folk outriders we have no clean running water. All the rivers, creeks and lakes are frozen solid.”

“A famine will follow, and likely pestilence and disease. If only a certain Queen and her dragon could thaw the fields and waterways. Provide alms, carpenters, Stone Masons, carpenters, and other craftsmen? And think, the tax break will last for not just Jon’s lifetime, but also his heirs, and after them as well? Several generations of tax breaks.”

Arya looked at Jon, her hands clasped behind her, “She makes you happy?” 

Jon smiled warmly at his little sister. It was true that his little sister cared for their people, but blood came first, he came first. “Aye, Daenerys will make me very happy.”

“Then I will welcome her to our family.”

Sansa’s head swung from looking in Jon’s direction to Sansa’s. “What happened to anyone who is not us is a threat?”

Arya scowled, her eyes narrowing at her older sister. “Daenerys would be one of us. She will be our good-sister through her marriage with  _ our _ brother! She lost a dragon saving him. Sandor and Gendry said so!” 

“She also devoted her entire military force for the war, instead of besieging Kings Landing. If that does not persuade you, what if I told you that they have been betrothed since The Dance of The Dragons?” Ser Davos added. 

“That’s impossible! Don’t be stupid.” Sansa scoffed. 

Arya’s eyes opened in shock and realisation. “The Pact of Ice and Fire. Prince Jacaerys Velaryon on behalf of his mother, Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen vowed that a Targaryen princess would marry Cregan’s heir.”

Jon looked at his sister, “The Northern Lords, and The Knights of The Vale will swear their fealty to Daenerys and I. '' His voice hard and commanding, finally making both of the Stark sisters understand why he was nominated as Lord Commander of The Nights Watch. “As it is, one person shall be losing his head after the wedding, more will come if they don’t submit. Ensure that you two...” He pointed at his sisters. “Specifically, are voicing your agreement for this marriage.”

Having said his piece, he left, his cloak billowing behind him, as he trudged through shin-high snow back to the keep.

Jon found Daenerys in her chambers, overlooking a map of Westeros. He silently watched her move the different pieces on the board. He then saw her take a seat, her small dainty hand disappearing in Ghost’s white coat. 

“Dany?” 

Her purple eyes darted to him, they showed both her apprehension and her love for him. “Well?”

He smiled at her and knelt down next to her seat, and held her small warm hands in his, enjoying the warmth. “Dany, Arya said she supports the marriage. Sansa should support the match, Davos literally spelled out how it would help The North in the long run.”

She swallowed thickly, “Did you tell them who you really are?”

“I am Ned Stark’s bastard. I shall never know my mother’s name. She could have been a whore, a tavern girl, Lady Ashara Dayne or a fisherman’s daughter. If I look back, I’m lost.”

Her lip’s upturned, at him using her words. “I suppose you shan’t ever find out. And those that may tell you?”

“Sam, Bran and Gilly have been sworn to secrecy.” He looked up at her, to see her looking at him, undressing him with her eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He playfully growled. 

“My King has made his Queen very warm.” She leaned over to kiss him, and nipped his tongue and giggled when he hissed. “You sure you want this? Marriage? Even after you found out who you are, and that you chose to keep your parentage a secret to the realm?”

He pulled back, and leaned his forehead against hers, she could feel his warm breath as he spoke, “Aye, my love.”

Daenerys grabbed his wrist, “Do you trust me?”

“Aye.”

She pulled his arm down to the slight swell of her stomach. His eyes went wide in surprise. “How, When?”

“I think you know how?” She replied with a quirk of her brow. “We spent the better part of two moons on that ship from Dragonstone to White Harbour, another moon traveling to Winterfell. We created our babe sometime during that period.” He exhaled, “I didn’t find out until after we won against The Others.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked a slight look of hurt covering his face. 

She cupped his jaw in his hand, not breaking eye contact with him, “I didn’t wish to be in another loveless marriage. I believed that you no longer loved me as you once did.”

“I’m a stupid Northern fool.” He whispered, caressing the small swell of her stomach. “I’m so sorry Dany, I wish I could take it all back. I should never have shunned you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” She agreed quietly, before resting her hand on his, over their unborn babe. “From now on, we must talk through our issues, we have both suffered too many betrayals and let us have a successful and loving marriage.”

As she started to untie the knots on his tunic, a knock on the ironwood doors forced them apart. “Your Grace?” Missandei asked behind the great door. 

Dany giggled at the sound of her beloved’s almost wolf-like growl. “Yes, Missandei?” She asked as she heard Jon murmuring his irritation at someone interrupting their reunion. 

Missandei poked her head in as Jon moved towards the mantle. She looked at Daenerys with an upturned lip. “Ser Davos wishes to inform you both that he has assembled the Lords and Ladies present. He also mentioned that a Lord Glover has returned to Winterfell, his daughter Lady Erena Glover has been injured during the fight for the Dawn.”

Daenerys pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, as she looked back at her betrothed who had tensed at the name of the Lord. “Jon?”

He turned abruptly looking at Missandei, “Order my squires; Devan Seaworth and Osric Flint to set up a gibbet on one of the curtain walls of the inner bailey.”

Missandai looked to her Queen for her ascent, to which Daenerys merely nodded silently, Missandai nodded, before leaving. 

Dany stood up, her hands clutched in front of her stomach, as she padded towards Jon, his tangled curls hanging freely from his shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder, “You don’t have to do this. I can give him to Drogon, or we could reconstitute The Night’s Watch?”

“No.” He replied firmly. “He betrayed his liege lord, his Queen, and The North. After we dealt with Cersei, I would have marched back north, root him from his keep and hang him for an oathbreaker. Our way is the old way, Dany. A man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.”

“Alright.” She murmured, as she pecked his shoulder. “I shall watch though. I don’t think I have ever seen this side of you, you should show it more often when dealing with dissidence. I prefer you to be this decisive.”

“Aye,” He replied, as he kissed the crown of her head affectionately. “Mayhaps, I will.”

The Dragon Queen out of The Great Keep, and followed Jon up the stairs, and on the castle walls to see the gallows that Jon’s squires and a few engineers had created. She watched in silence as Jon stood beside her, her White Wolf, her Winter Dragon looked every in the King he was born to be. 

She watched as Lord Robett Glover was escorted up to them by Ser Davos and a couple of Jon’s Northern guards, gone was Lord Glover’s robes, he was only possessed his jerkin and hose. He glared at Dany, before looking at Jon. 

“Lord Snow.”

“Lord Glover, you know why you are here? What is to happen?”

Glover nodded, “Aye.”

Jon grabbed the larger man by the shoulders and hauled him up to the raised platform, and tied the noose around the older man’s neck. He stood beside the man, his voice carried to the assembled Lords, Ladies, soldiers and common folk alike. 

“Robett Glover, Lord of Deepwood Motte. In the name of Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Princess of Dragonstone and Protector of the Realm. I, Jon Snow of House Stark, Warden of The North sentence you to die.” He then looked at the Turncloak. “If you have any final words, my lord now is the time.”

“Erena is all that I have left, please, I beg mercy on her behalf.”

Dany noticed Jon’s jaw clench. “I have said this on numerous occasions. The son or daughter does not inherit the crimes of their parents.” Jon then shoved the man off the side of the ancient wall, and watched as the man’s neck snapped, and was Glover’s body was now hanging lifelessly off the side of the wall. 

Jon turned to Davos, his jaw clenched, and his eyes almost pitch black. “Ensure that the traitor’s body remains on display for a sennight, before it is beheaded, and his head is put on a pike and displayed on the South Gate portcullis. Lady Erena can then take her father’s headless body home to bury.” He paused for a brief moment, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hand flexed. “Tonight, at the feast, have Lady Erena swear her renewed fealty.”

Davos nodded, as he left to ensure that Jon’s will was done. 

That night, Jon and Daenerys sat next to each other, him lovingly holding her hand in his lap, the comfort hidden beneath the head table. “Should we start with our nuptials or business?” He asked softly. 

“Nuptials fist, the other second.” Jon smiled, and squeezed her hand before he nodded at Artos Mollen, a middle-aged burly man with a thick mustache. 

Artos Mollen slammed his halberd into the ground, the percussive sound silencing the great hall. Jon stood up from his chair, “My Lords, Ladies, Knights, and all who are in attendance. My father had always told me and Robb that we find our true friends on the battlefield. And we have done just that in the fight against death itself.”

The sounds of cheers, ‘Ayes’ and the slamming of tankards on the tables. 

Jon continued, “Northerners, Free Folk, Brothers of The Night’s Watch, Knights of The Vale, Dothraki, Unsullied all fought together and we won. We have made history in the past few weeks, not only have we defeated The Night King and his army, but the first ruling Targaryen and her dragons have come north, not seen since Good Queen Alysanne.” He then raised his tankard full of ale to his betrothed. “To Daenerys Stormborn. The Rightful Queen of The Seven Kingdoms!”

The room erupted in applause, though he could see many discontented at the praise. Jon lowered his tankard onto the table and offered his hand to Dany to stand. They held each other’s hands as they looked out to the inhabitants of the great hall. “Queen Daenerys and I are to be wed on the morrow. Gods know all of us can use more reason to celebrate before we go south.”

“And what of The North?” Lord Cerwyn asked. “The Young Wolf died for our independence.”

Before Jon could speak, Arya glared at him and stood. Her hand resting on the pommel of Needle. “Robb died for the pursuit of justice. Winter came for House Frey. My brother, Jon, took back Winterfell and led the battle that led to the extinction of Ramsay Snow and House Bolton. Queen Daenerys now leads the final push, Queen Cersei.”

Jon gave his sister a small smile and a nod at his little sister. Before looking at Sansa, she stood up and raised her glass to Daenerys. 

After the hall quieted down, and everyone returned to their seats Daenerys spoke, “Elena Glover if you would step forth.”

A lady that could not have been older than one and ten timidly walked towards the high table. “For centuries, House Glover has been steadfast in their loyalty to House Stark, and House Targaryen prior to the unjust execution of Lord Rickard Stark. I ask you to pledge your loyalty to House Targaryen as your rightful sovereign, and House Stark as your rightful liege lords in perpetuity.”

She watched as the young lady unsheathed her blade and laid it on her knee as she knelt. “I swear it. House Glover will stand behind House Targaryen and Stark from now and forever. I swear this by ice and fire.”

Dany gave the young girl a pleasant smile, “You may rise and take your seat, Lady Glover, Lady of Deepwood Motte.”

Elena beamed as she sheathed her blade and bowed before almost running to her seat. 

Dany then cleared her throat, “Ser Larence Snow, Tormund Giantsbane, Beth Cassel, Ryk Longspear, rise and step forward. 

The bastard of Hornwood, who squired for House Manderly, Tormund Giantsbane, Lady Beth Cassell and Ryk Longspear stood in front of the table. 

“Ser Larence, you are now Lord Larence Hornwood, Lord of Hornwood,” Dany said as she ignored the looks of the people around her, except for the look of love and admiration from Jon. She turned her gaze to Jon’s friend, Tormund. “It is my understanding that Mother Mole and Gerrick Kingsblood took many of your people beyond the wall to reinhabit your lands?”

“Aye.” Tormund nodded. “A few thousand chose to stay for King Crow and yourself.”

“I do not ask for you to kneel, I ask instead that you swear to come when called upon?”

“Aye,”

“Good. House Umber is gone, their sigil was a giant, I think that you shall be Magnar of Last Hearth. You and your people can settle the fields, and live in your own castle. Once I have retaken the throne, I shall send funds and craftsmen to Northern keeps to help with repairs.”

Tormund had a large grin plastered on his face as he returned to his people sitting on one side. “Hear that? I’m a bloody kneeler now!”

Dany smirked as she watched Beth Cassel. “As I understand it, House Cassell has been the unsung heroes of House Stark. I wish for you to be Lady of Barrowton. In your family’s service to House Stark.” She then looked at Ryk, “You along with Tormund have been fighting this war since before my betrothed knew of the threat. You fought alongside him, you saved the realms of men, I grant you a piece of land that may not be the most prosperous, but it is held deep in my heart. House Mormont is gone, but their lands remain. I name you Magnar Ryk of House Longspear, Magnar of Bear Island.”

She exhaled audibly, “I will dispatch one hundred Unsullied, along with many of my Khalisar’s non-commandants to tear down the Dreadfort, and The Twins. All the gold shall go to my future good-sister, Lady of Winterfell, Lady Paramount of The North, Lady Sansa. The rest of the resources will be sent to Winterfell for distribution among the northern keeps, and villages for repairs.”

The crowd erupted once again in cheers, singing the praises of The Mother of Dragons and The White Wolf. She and Jon receiving equal praise. All whilst raising new Northern Nobles, ones that would owe their loyalty to House Targaryen before House Stark. Houses, Giantsbane of Last Hearth, Longspear of Bear Island, Cassel of Barrowton and Hornwood of Hornwood. 

Between Jon and herself, they held the North. She then called Gendry Waters to stand. “You are not a Northman, but as I have an affinity for bastards.” She said with a coy look to Jon. “I name you Lord Gendry Baratheon. Lord of Storm's End. And Lord Paramount of The Stormlands.”

Gendry looked gobsmacked as he thanked her, before sitting next to The Hound. 

Daenerys then withdrew the hand of the Queen bade from her pocket. "And finally, I name Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand of the Queen."  The old knight's eyes widened as he rose from his seat and knelt in front of her, as she pinned the badge of his new office to his tunic. "I can think of no man or woman who is more loyal to his King and Queen. "Thank you for everything, Ser Davos the Onion Knight."

"I... thank you, Your Grace."

After the great feast was finished, and many were still drinking or sleeping off their celebrations, Jon took Daenerys and practically dragged her from the Great Hall, back into the keep and into her chambers.    
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
